


Some Things Brothers Don't Need to Know

by MavinVenom



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Killjoys, Cherri Cola, Fun Ghoul - Freeform, Grace - Freeform, Jet Star - Freeform, Kobra Kid - Freeform, M/M, Party Poison - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavinVenom/pseuds/MavinVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghoul gets taken be BL/IND</p><p>From the tumblr prompt that just kind of spawned this: Cold Temperatures force characters into close proximity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Brothers Don't Need to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Teenage angst and an unhealthy obsession with the Killjoys.

Taken from the prompt: cold temperatures force characters into close proximity. 

 

“I'm scared Party," a voice whispered from next to me. 

“We'll find Ghoul. I promise," I mumbled and gestured for Kobra to come over. 

"I'm cold," Kobra whined as he dragged his blanket over to me. He laid his head on my chest and instantly relaxed. He grabbed my hand and squeezed. 

"We'll be fine, Mikes," I said quietly, trying not to wake Jet who was sleeping with Grace. 

"Ghoul will be happy to see us," he mumbled into my neck. 

"Just be quiet. I don't wanna scar Grace for life," I said. He chuckled lightly and sat up. 

"What if we don't find Ghoul?" He whined quietly. 

"We'll find him," I said and sat up with him. Kobra flung himself in my lap and wrapped his arms around my neck. 

"Fuck Gee I'm so scared. What if he's dead? What if we don't find him? What if we get ghosted on our way there?" Kobra whined into my neck. He went rigid and started crying. 

"We'll find him, I swear Mikey," I cooed to him and rubbed his back. His body shook with sobs and tightened his grip around my neck. 

"Lay down, you need sleep," I pulled him off of me and onto the sand. 

"I wanna sleep with Frankie," he sobbed and rolled onto his side. 

 

"Party?" Another little voice said from the other side of the campfire. 

"It's ok Gracie, go back to sleep," I said to Grace and Jet, who was also probably awake.

"God it's freezing!" Jet yelled and sat up. 

"Shut the heck up!" Grace yelled and hit him. 

"Ghoul taught her well," Jet laughed. Kobra sobbed next to me and curled into his blanket.  


“Is Kobra ok?” Grace asked and walked around the campfire.  


“I’m fine sweetie,” he sat up. “I just miss Ghoul.”  


“I miss him too,” Grace said and sat down next to him. “Can I sleep with you tonight?” She asked and wrapped her blanket tighter around her. Jet smirked at me and laid back down, facing us.  


“Yea,” he mumbled and wrapped her in his arms.  


“You guys will find Ghoul,” I heard her say before I drifted off to sleep.

 

I woke up to someone sitting on my chest.

“It’s time to wake up, Gee Gee,” Kobra laughed and got off. 

“Cherri!” Grace squealed and ran over to Cherri Cola, who was watching Grace while we went to find Ghoul. 

“C’mon Poison,” Kobra whined. I groaned and walked over to the car.

“Good luck,” Grace said as she hugged us all. “Bring me back Ghoul?” She looked at Jet, pleading with her eyes.

“Of course,” he bent down and kissed her head.

“Ghost some dracs for me,” Cherri said as we all got in the car. 

“Gladly,” Kobra laughed as I started the car. Jet waved to Grace until she disappeared into a dust cloud. 

“Ghoul won’t be cold tonight,” Kobra mumbled next to me.

“Ew!” Jet shouted and fisted his hands in his hair. “I didn’t want to know that!” He followed with a sound of displeasure.

“At least he’s not your brother,” I shouted back to Jet as Battery City came into view.

“It’s still bad to listen to,” Jet concluded and turned away. 

“We’ll get him,” I took my hand off the wheel and squeezed Kobra’s knee. 

“We should probably park here,” Jet said and pointed to a small building surrounded by other cars.

I pulled up next to a car covered in blood. Kobra coughed and got out of the car. 

“Good luck!” The owner of the bloodstained car yelled as we started off towards the city. Jet and I waved, Kobra flicked his hair out of his eyes.

“Be nice,” I hissed in his ear. He grumbled something and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“Jesus Christ Kobra,” Jet groaned next to him.

“What, I have things on my mind,” Kobra said, turning to face Jet.

“Well if we don’t get out of there with Ghoul we’re gonna have to deal with you moping around because he’s dead,” Jet laced the last word with enough venom to kill 10 dracs.

“Let’s just get in there, find Ghoul, and get back to Grace,” I said. Battery City was only a few feet away.

“I really hate you right now,” Kobra said as he ducked under the fence. Jet and I both crawled under. Kobra started running towards the bleached-white building next to the hole. 

“Fuck,” Jet panted as we raced after him, barely making it to the emergency exit.

“He’s probably close to the door,” Kobra said and looked through the window near the top of the door. 

“We have cigs for him?” Jet asked and joined Kobra. 

“Yea,” Kobra said quietly and pulled the door open. The alarms started to sound. Kobra and Jet ran to the end of the hallway, opening each door and looking in. I started near the exit, leaving it propped open with a rock from outside. 

“Found him!” Kobra yelled and ran into a room. Jet followed him and I ran towards them. 

“Kobra!” I heard Ghoul say hoarsely. 

“Get the door,” Jet yelled as he pushed me towards the exit, Kobra and Ghoul behind me with Jet holding up the back. 

I got outside the door and pushed them through. 

“They shot my jacket,” Jet said as I shut the door behind him. Kobra was in the driver’s seat and Ghoul was in the back. I got in next to Kobra and he immediately drove back into the Zones. 

“You’re hurt,” Jet said to me.

“What?” I mumbled and turned around to face him. 

“Probably the fence,” Jet said and sat back in his seat. 

 

“Are you ok Ghoul?” Kobra asked when we were a few miles away from Battery City. 

“Yea, I just wanna sleep with you,” he smirked. Jet pretended to gag, causing us all to laugh. 

“We’re safe,” Jet relayed back to Dr. D through the radio. 

“Good. Grace and Cherri are back at the diner,” Dr. D replied. 

“Be there soon,” Jet said and stuck it in my lap. 

“Ghoulie!” Grace yelled when we pulled up to the diner. He hugged her and she led him inside.

“He’s safe now,” I said to Kobra. He was smiling watching Ghoul interact with Grace. 

“We’ll try to be quiet tonight,” he winked at me before he went into the diner. 

“Let’s just try to keep everyone in one piece for a couple days,” Jet said as he, too, went into the diner.


End file.
